The present invention relates generally to chassis structures for motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to front structures for motor vehicles.
Motor vehicles typically comprise one of two different chassis constructions. More traditionally, the chassis of a motor vehicle has involved providing a body-on-frame construction. In other words, the motor vehicle body and frame comprise separate assemblies which are then connected. More recently, so called xe2x80x9cunibodyxe2x80x9d constructions have developed in which the side rails are integral components of the floor pan.
For both body-on-frame and unibody chassis constructions, lower frame rails provide a substantial portion of the energy management structure in response to a frontal collision. However, in doing so, the lower frame rails are more prone to bend and undergo serious damage as a result of a major frontal collision, thus raising the possibility of the vehicle having to be scrapped and replaced, as compared to a vehicle front structure configured to distribute impact energy and force to other portions of the vehicle chassis other than the lower frame rails.
It would be desirable to overcome the aforementioned difficulties by providing a front vehicle structure which transfers a portion of the impact energy and force associated with a frontal collision into a vehicle structure other than the lower frame rails, where it can be absorbed and dissipated, thus reducing the forces placed on the lower frame rails and the corresponding likelihood of unrepairable damage.
The present invention provides an improvement over conventional motor vehicles by providing a front structure that transfers a portion of the impact energy associated with a frontal collision into a vehicle structure other than the lower frame rails, particularly to the wheel house assembly of the engine compartment, for example, at the upper rail, shock absorber (e.g. strut, shock) tower or apron.
According to one aspect of the invention, a front structure for a motor vehicle is provided comprising at least one support assembly, the support assembly connected to an engine support structure at a first connection location and to a wheel house assembly at a second connection location; and wherein, upon impact of the front structure of the motor vehicle with another object, the support assembly transfers energy from the impact to the wheel house assembly, and to the engine support member.
According to another aspect of the invention, the support assembly comprises an upper support member, a lower support member, and an intermediate support member; and the upper support member and lower support member are connected to the intermediate support member at a front side of the engine compartment, the upper support member and lower support member thereafter extending towards the rear of the motor vehicle in converging relationship towards the second connection location.
According to another aspect of the invention, the upper support member, the lower support member, and the intermediate support member are integrally formed.
According to another aspect of the invention, the upper support member, the lower support member, and the intermediate support member form a triangular structure.
According to another aspect of the invention, the engine support structure comprises a frame rail.
According to another aspect of the invention, the first connection location comprises a portion of the frame rail.
According to another aspect of the invention, the wheel house structure comprises a shock absorber tower.
According to another aspect of the invention, the second connection location comprises a portion of the shock absorber tower.
According to another aspect of the invention, upon impact of the front structure of the motor vehicle, a majority of the impact energy is transferred to the wheel house assembly, and a minority is transferred to an engine support structure.